NARUTO SAVIOR OF THE GODS
by unrealpimp
Summary: what if the greek gods were alive and well in the twenty first centry? what if they had childeren with mortals and naruto was one of there chideren
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO SAVIOR OF THE GODS

AN: THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY OLD STORY NARUTO AND HALFBLOOD HILL MADE TOO MANY MISTAKES SO HER IS MY NEW STORY

ITALICS

"GOD OR DEMON TALKING"

"HUMAN OR DEMI-GODS TALKING"

'human or demi god thinking'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On a Friday you can see two teenage kids walking and talking down a street, one had combed straight black hair was about 5'7 wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt which was actually button up he had a face which still had a little baby fat but was not very noticeable, the boys name was Percy. But the person walking beside him was about 5'5 had spiky blond hair that went in about every direction. He too was wearing a white button up shirt which was not buttoned up and was wearing a plain black shirt under it, his name was Naruto. Now with the interdictions aside lets go to there conversation. "Man school was so damn boring today" said the one named Naruto who was currently trying to start a conversation with his best friend. "Yea it seemed Mrs. Drayton seemed to torment you more then usual today" replied Percy "yea well I see you tomorrow, _sigh_ I hope I can get in my house with out getting attacked by my uncle" said Naruto "yea probably not" replied Percy said in a uncaring matter "tch ass hole" said Naruto ass he walked in the door but couldn't think anymore due to a kick to the side of the head (think of what ichigos dad to him in first episode) "ha you let your guard down that's why you still cant beat me" said Naruto's uncle "man I still cant get some peace in my own house" said Naruto "well lets go continue your sword training" said Naruto's uncle (we will just call him uncle for now) "okay." When they got to the dojo they both picked up a wooden sword. "You ready" Naruto just replied with a nod. Uncle charged and when he got to Naruto he did a side swipe with his sword which Naruto blocked and tried to kick him in the ribs but his uncle caught the kick and flipped him over him. Naruto rolled to the side and tried a under hand strike with his sword uncle blocked that but he didn't know he fell right into his trap while he was holding the block Naruto head butted his uncle which caused him to stumble backwards. Naruto took the chance and swung his sword into his ribs which caused him drop on his knees Naruto took his knee and drove it into his face which caused him to fall on his back. Naruto pointed his sword to his neck with a smirk he said "I win."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o0

The next morning when Naruto walked down the stairs his uncle tried again to kick him in the side of the head but Naruto was ready and took a step back when his uncle crashed into the wall Naruto kicked him behind his knee "well it seems I have taught you well your training is now complete" said his uncle with a thumbs up "yea and what was the point of that training?" said Naruto ticked of that that was all he got for all that training. "You will see soon and probably sooner then I would like" said uncle solemnly. Naruto was perplex (I love using big words) by his uncles behavior but decided to ignore it. "Well I'll see you later" said Naruto walking out the door "Hey Naruto" said Percy walking next to his best friend "Hey Percy" said Naruto he still had his uncle on his mind "you okay " "yea im fine, o yea I finally finished the training" "cool well lets go"

0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After school Mrs. Drayton asked Naruto and Percy to come back to her class, well more like demanded. When Naruto and Percy got to the class room Mrs. Drayton shut the door and locked it when she did she flashed a feral. "What's going on?" asked Naruto confused "o nothing just the death of two half bloods!!!" said the monster as she turned into what looked like medusa she lunged at both of them they rolled to the side they were thankful all the desk were gone Percy took out a pen "PERCY THIS IS NO TIME FOR WRITING!!!!" Percy ignored him and uncapped the pen which turned into a bronze sword. Naruto was to say confused and shocked but didn't say anything more as Percy lunged at medusa (not the real one) and swiped her with his sword which she caught and kicked Percy in the gut he fell on his knees but took the chance to swipe her leg which caused a gash in her leg she screeched and back handed Percy in the face Naruto jumped up and did a side kick to the monsters face which caused her too fly back in to the wall he didn't give her the chance to get up since he saw Percy get up with the weird pen sword he grasped her and slung her beside Percy when she landed Percy took his sword and drove it into her chest. "Okay what the hell is up with the pen and what the hell was that medusa lookin thing that tried to kill us!!!" "That was a monster" "no shit" "well come on we got to go to my camp" "how is that going to help" "you'll see"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So why couldn't anyone see what was happening" asked Naruto on the way to camp half blood. "the mist it is used by the gods to make sure that the mortals don't see what demi-gods see" "o so what is a demi-god" "it's a child of a god and a mortal" "o and exactly what gods are we talking about" "you know Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Hades" "I thought they were fake" "from what you saw earlier do you really think so?" "Point taken" "okay questions later"

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well lets go see Chiron" "who" but Percy just ignored him and made Naruto follow him. When they got to the cabin the first thing they saw was a half-goat half man looking thing. "Ahh Percy what are you doing here camp doesn't start for a week" the only ones that were here were the year rounders that stayed because they didn't have a place to go or it was to dangerous to leave since camp half blood was the only place that was safe from the monsters thanks to the magic barrier around the camp. "Well me and my friend Naruto were attacked so we had to come here" "hmm your reason is valid (have no idea if I used the word right) well is he a demi-god?" "yea the monster that attacked us said the death of two half-blood" said Percy "well okay Naruto you can stay in the Hermes cabin" "why there?" asked Naruto "Hermes kids and the unclaimed kids stay there" "O"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto's stay at his cabin was okay there were some weird kids but he made some friends. Like Zach who was like 5'10 blonde hair and was wearing a gold shirt and pants, But the hyper kids got to him and he stepped outside "noise got to you?" he looked and saw possible the most beautiful girl he ever saw, she had brown hair that went down to her shoulder she had the features of a smooth face and was wearing a black shirt with tan shorts that went down to here knees showing off some of her nice legs. Naruto has to look up in the sky to hide his blush thanking what ever god was his parent for not embarrassing him. "Yea, were you in there?" Naruto asked when he sat down on the bench. "no im a daughter of Athena" said the mystery girl "o hey wait I didn't get your name" "o yea sorry my name is Alyssa" "cool my names Naruto" "so I guess your new here?" "yea I just got here with my friend Percy" "o your friends with sea weed brain, so why did you have to come her" "Sea weed brain?" "o he didn't tell you he is the son of Poseidon?" "No we didn't really have time since we were attacked by that monster" "o that's why you came here" "yea" "well I talk to tomorrow" said Alyssa leaving with a wink which made Naruto blush 'maybe being here wont be so bad' was Naruto's last thought as he went to the cabin to go to sleep.

0o0o09o0o0o0o00o

AN: WELL THERES CHAPTER ONE OF THE REWRITE STORY I THINK IM DOING A LOT BETTER WELL PEACE OUT.


	2. chapter 2

SAVIOR OF THE GODS

AN: OK THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE DOUBLED SPACE SO IF IT'S NOT MY BAD. ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 2

'Blah' human or demi-god thinking

'BLAH' GOD THINKING

"BLAH" GOD TALKING"

"Blah" human or demi god talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto awoke do to the fact of some kid shouting breakfast. Naruto being hungry decided to get up and go for breakfast. When Naruto walked out of the cabin and saw Percy sitting by himself he started to walk to him by some fat guy. "Now where are you going?" said the fat man he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with some cargo jeans. "Um to go sit with my friend Percy," Said Naruto confused to why this fat dude was asking that. "Well sorry but only you can only sit with people of the same cabin." It was until he said that till Naruto noticed he was being watched "says who?" "Well me the great god Dionysus" said the now known Dionysus "ummm……hey aren't you that wine dude?" now most people would think he was trying to be funny, but in all honestly he wasn't in his opinion being a god of wine was useless. "Back to your seat, o and just so you know call me MR.D." said MR.D trying to hide how mad he was. "So is that a yea to the wine dude question!!!!?????" Naruto couldn't say more due to fact he was pulled back by one of his cabin mates. "Dude are you stupid he could have killed you!!!!!" yelled Zach "well he didn't so its okay, now lets ea- hey where the food?" asked Naruto "o you just think what you want to eat and drink and it will give it to you." Said a random kid while stuffing his face with pancakes, Naruto doubted this would work but tried it anyway he thought of country fried stake with scrambled eggs with Dr. Pepper. When he looked up it was there and he ate it all with out a second thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After breakfast Naruto just decided to wonder around camp and get a feel for the things. "You know that was a stupid stunt you pulled at lunch." Naruto turned around to see the girl he meat last night still lookin the same and as hot as ever to him. "Eh well ask Percy I have pulled stupider." Replied Naruto with a grin Alyssa just giggled which made Naruto blush more then ever but did his best to hide but was futile. "So what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto trying his best to change the conversation "what I can't come see my friend Naruto." Replied Alyssa using puppy dog eyes, Naruto could have fainted right there but decided to keep his cool. "Okay so you wanna walk with me" "sure" Naruto and Alyssa just walked around camp with Alyssa telling him what was what when they walked by it. Finally it was about noon and Alyssa decided to take him to the training grounds. When they got their they saw Percy Zach and some other people he didn't know "yo Percy what you doing" Nothing just practicing "mine if I join" asked Naruto "sure try the javelins "those are those spear things right?" asked Naruto to make sure he didn't pick up the wrong weapon. "Yep" Naruto went to pick up the javelin but was knocked over by a big lookin girl. She was about 5'7 she had pig tails with reddish orange hair (I really don't know how to describe her I can't remember by the book so I just imagine that girl from rebound) "hey what the hell!!" yelled Naruto obviously pissed "what does it look like im doing idiot" replied the fat mystery girl. Naruto would have said more but was pulled up by Percy "back of Clarisse" said Percy reaching for riptide (that's the pen sword for those that don't remember) "o what are you going to do Jackson" said the identified Clarisse. "He ain't going to do shit he has nothing to do with it" said Naruto getting up himself and grabbing a javelin "tch what are you going to do shortie" she said with a sneer "how bout I kick your ass" said Naruto with I fierce determination in his eyes but Alyssa broke it up "hey you cant fight unless your sparing" she said separating the two "fine" Naruto said walking away with Percy and Alyssa "man who was that bitch" and as soon as he said that was hit in the back of the head " don't curse" said Alyssa with a scowl "uh sorry" he replied while rubbing his head "while I would like to see Alyssa beat you up more I gotta go feed the horses" said Percy walking away "feed the horses?" "One of his chores" "o"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The week before camp stated had gone by and Naruto had found the ones he was best at Javelins, bows, swords, stealth, and an unnatural ability to see in the dark. He awoke for breakfast to find that all the seats at the Hermes table was full "Yo Mr. D were am I supposed to sit" yelled Naruto to Mr. D "I don't know natuto find a seat at another cabin" he said flipping trough a wine magazine "okay" Naruto got used to Mr. D not saying his name right after all he did that to everyone he decided to go and sit with Percy "yo what up pricy" said Naruto as he sat down next to his friend "your about as annoying as Annabeth " said Percy "whose that?" "the girl in front of you" Naruto looked in front of him and sure enough there was a girl in front of him with shoulder length blonde hair with storm gray eyes. "O sorry didn't see you there" "said Annabeth who now ignored him to eat more. "not very talkative are we" Naruto mumbled to himself, Naruto would have sat down to eat but a tap on the shoulder interrupted him from doing so he turned around to see the giant tattooed man that guards the big house. "you need to go see Chiron" said the huge man "uh okay" said Naruto scared any other time at school he got sent to the office he got iss oss or expelled. When Naruto got there Chiron greeted Naruto "ahh Naruto we just got a package from your uncle he said you knew how to use them well" said Chiron handing him a package. Naruto opened the package to see the weapons he was truly best at. 40 kunai and shuriken with holsters for each and a demon wind shuriken with a strap to attach to his back. "Wow" Naruto couldn't say anymore these were his uncles prize possessions he couldn't believe they were now his. Even though his uncle was a sadist bastard he was the only family he ever knew. "Well as warming this is you need to get back to breakfast natuto" said Dionysus "yea what ever wine dude" said Naruto walking out with his gifts. When Naruto got back to the table he was asked by Percy what they wanted he told him gifts from his uncle and showed him what he got. Percy to was amazed, the times he was over at Naruto's house he saw the weapons in a glass case. He would have talked more but a horn interrupted him "time for capture the flag." (Capture the flag will be known as ctf) "Ctf?" asked Naruto confused as to why a camp of dangerous demi-gods would be playing ctf. "its just like regular ctf but with trying to hurt the other team with swords and Greek armor" said Annabeth talking to Naruto for the first time, Naruto was excited to play this ctf it sounds funner. "Okay you all know how to play so go get your armor. When Naruto and the others got there Naruto only saw big heavy Greek armor and asked Percy if there was anything other then heavy armor Percy was confused as to why Naruto would want light armor but pointed him to some leather armor. When every one got there teams were picked it was

BLUERED

PERCYCLARISSE

AND 6 others from arsis cabin

Naruto

Annabeth

And three kids from Apollo's cabin and 2 from epitasis cabin (sorry if list confused anyone just wanted to do it that way) the blue team huddled to gather and made a plan "well I think we should keep Naruto here to guard here and the rest of us go and get the flag" said Annabeth proud of her plan. "um I don't think that's I good idea" said Naruto looking at Annabeth "o and why not" said Annabeth she didn't trust Naruto he might have been friends with Percy but she was betrayed before she wouldn't let someone that trains to be a ninja "well more then likely Ares cabin is going to do the same thing so I thing we should have the Apollo kids in the trees with the bows to fire at long range and the Hephaestus kids stay in front and behind the flag to guard it and you and Percy go and get the flag and I stay distanced from you guys and give you guys support" Naruto said every one else agreed to the plan and took of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Annabeth and Percy were charging to the flag Naruto was trailing abet behind Annabeth and Percy turned and saw Naruto fending of 3 of the kids from Ares cabin with his folded demon wind mill shuriken. Naruto blocked a sword and delivered a kick to the girls ribs she winced and pain and Naruto took the chance to hit the girl in the head with blunt side of his shuriken knocking her out he turned and saw Annabeth and Percy about to charge to help him but he yelled "no don't im fine you guys go get the flag!" he said while holding of a sword. "Come on Percy we got to get the flag" she said while grabbing Percy and running towards the flag. Naruto was holding of the sword and then was kicked in the ribs by the second guy that was there he rolled over and while they got in front of him he got a kunai and stabbed him in the foot when he doubled over in pain with a yell Naruto kneed him in head as hard as could and got his demon shuriken and started to attack the other guy he delivered a side swipe which was blocked by the shield and he then kicked the shield out the guys hand and jumped back unfolded his shuriken and launched at the guys arm it pierced the armor and pinned him against the tree he got out his shuriken out the guys arm and kicked and the head knocking him out cold. He got his equipment and started running towards Annabeth and Percy and the flag.

With Annabeth and Percy

They finally got to the flag and saw two people guarding the flag "okay you get their attention and ill put on my cap and turn invisible get the flag and run" "okay" said Percy he was used to being bait he charged at the two and swiped at one which was blocked he got there attention and lead them away from the flag when he did that Annabeth got the flag and ran towards the flag. Percy easily defeated the two with a couple quick strikes and ran back towards there side. Naruto saw Percy running and ran beside him "hey man Annabeth get the flag?" asked Naruto still winded from the battle "yea the two guarding the flag were new I took care of them and Annabeth got it and ran" explained Percy "okay lets go" said Naruto increasing his speed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Naruto and Percy got their it was said that the blue team had won and every go put the armor back up when Naruto Annabeth and Percy were walking toward the armory they were crossed by Clarisse and the 3 people that Naruto had beat "watch yourself uzamaki, you now have the Ares cabin as your enemy" said Clarisse walking away. "well I guessed I made some new friends" said Naruto grinning, "yea some friends that wont you dead" said Percy "yea a lot of people wont that"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto was lying in bed thinking what is happening with his life 'well I got a whole cabin of kids of the god of war wont me dead how fun' and that was the last thought Naruto had before going to sleep

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: YES!!!!! 2,009 WORDS LONGEST CHAPTER YET ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER A SPAR BETWEEN CLARISSE AND Naruto AND NARUTOS GOD PARENT WILL BE REVILED.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO SAVIOR OF THE GODS

AN: HERE IS CHAPTER 3 SORRY FOR DELAY KINDA HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND A POLL WILL BE ON MY PROFILE WILL BE TOLD WHAT AFTER CHAPTER

(IM LAZY SO IM GOING TO GO AHEAD AND START THE STORY WITHOUT ITALICS) DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SHIT OTHER THEN O.C (ALYSSA)

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Naruto was once again awoken by the same kids screaming breakfast in the cabin 'it's always the same damn kid' thought Naruto as he got up. He walked out of the cabin and noticed the 3 kids from the Ares cabin he beat the shit out of and Clarisse were glaring at him like crazy. 'Im in for a rough day' he thought. If only he knew the half of it. Naruto went to sit down and just went with ramen to eat this time. He finished his breakfast and went to see Percy and Annabeth. "Yo guys what be up." "Nothing just talking," replied Percy "oh hey is there anything special going on in camp" asked Naruto hoping for ctf again. "Yea spars are happening and since your new you'll probably have to go first." Said Annabeth "Oh yippee with my luck ill end up having to face Clarisse" said Naruto. If only he knew there would be more then that happening to him. "Yea well see yea spars about to begin." Said Percy getting up "this early?" asked Naruto "yep".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Percy was right the spar started early and as it turned out Annabeth was also right about him having to go first and guess who else was right about Naruto, yep Naruto. Who now was facing Clarisse. They both moved to the arena with Clarisse and her Greek battle armor and Naruto and his leather armor. Clarisse had her sword and shield already drawn.

Naruto had his demon shuriken out still folded and decided to use for his sword like in ctf and had a kunai out ready to get some ranged hits in. Chiron came in the middle asking if both opponents were ready. Chiron walked out and started the match. Here it was, battle of the hated and rivals lets see this kick ass fight

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neither opponent moved, but that didn't stay long as Clarisse got the javelin off of her back and lunged it at Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side and quickly threw his kunai at the side of the leg which was the only part that wasn't guarded by the armor. Clarisse didn't bother to do anything for the kunai thinking it was harmless, yea too bad she was wrong or not bad depending on whom you're cheering for here. Clarisse was surprised when she felt a sharp pain in her leg she ignored it and charged at Naruto. Naruto threw some kunai and shuriken but Clarisse just raised her shield and blocked it. 'Damn im going to have to get that shield away from her if im going to get any hit' thought Naruto who was currently dodging sword strikes. He drew his demon shuriken and blocked the sword and kicked her in her armored covered gut. Even though it didn't hurt it did make her stumble back which gave Naruto the opportunity to kick the shield out of her hand and he decided to hit her in the head with the blunt side of his demon shuriken. She dropped to the side and her helmet armor fell off. She got up her eyes blazing and charged now that her helmet and shield was gone Naruto could win this. He grabbed a handful of shuriken and threw it at her head this time she had to stop and move to the side. Naruto jumped and gave an axe kick to her head she went flying and landed right beside her javelin. Naruto didn't see that and charged. Clarisse got up and threw at Naruto hoping to hit him in the shoulder, _sigh_ to bad nothing goes as planed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto so the javelin but was moving to fast to dodge so he tried to stop and move. He stops. Tries to move. Too late. _thunk_ the javelin pierces the armor and stabs him in the heart. He stops ignoring the pain and red blood that comes out like a waterfall from his chest and falls to his knees "shit" (this would be a cool time to listen to toy soldier's eminem right now) was the last word he said before falling on his side.

_In the stands_

Silence. That was the only thing in the stands. No one could even move to surprised that a friendly spar turned out to be the death of camper and friend.

_Field_

All the blood had drained Clarisse's face. She had killed before but just monsters. And they never die they just come back again so she could not rightfully say she had fully killed someone. She was shocked. But her shocked turned to wonder as a triangle appeared full of darkness which slowly turned into a whirlwind around Naruto who eventually stood up. The whirlwind was now gone and he stood up own his own. He looked up at Clarisse, his once blue eyes were now black as night.

_Naruto p.o.v_

This power, it felt awesome like I could destroy anyone. Yet the power also made me calm. I had no idea how I looked but I guess intimidating. I decided to say one thing before the fight starts again. "Bring it on."

_End Naruto P.O.V_

Naruto brought out a kunai and hurled it at Clarisse, this one was more powerful and quicker and when Clarisse raised her shield it pierced right through it and created a gash in her arm. She fell down grasping her arm in pain. She looked up and Naruto wasn't there but couldn't think anymore do to a sidekick to the head sending her flying to the wall of the arena. Naruto didn't give her a chance to get as he charged over there quicker then anyone had ever seen. As soon as she stood abit wobbly she was punched in the gut, her armor did nothing to lessen the pain there. She was slammed against the wall due to it and Naruto grabbed her throat and slung her in the air. When she got closer he did a back kick in her ribs and heard one or two crack. She rolled back to the middle and tried to get. When she got to her knees a kick came to the front of her face and she rolled back again. When she finished rolling Naruto was right there. Clarisse blinked then coughed up some blood and passed out. Naruto eyes turned back to blue but still had a black swirl in it. Every one in the stands was shock to see one of their best fighters get owned by a noob. Naruto smirked and looked at the stadium "what? Never seen a girl get her ass kicked?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: sorry for the delay but I was out for two weeks in school and had a lot of make up work to do. Plus it took awhile to think of what to do and I know not as long as the other ones but still sorry next one will be better promise.


End file.
